Untitled: Needs A Name
by BlackCat46
Summary: There's been a disappearance on campus at the house of Anubis. But when the mysteriously disappeared person returns, they've changed. A lot. I own nothing at all! R&R, AU, slightly O.O.C, future O.Cs.
1. Chapter 1

It was any ordinary rainy day around the school for the kids in Anubis house. They were used to it. Though they were all being interrogated by Victor.

Apparently, their housemother had been missing since midnight the night before. She'd said she heard a banging and went to see who it was and she hadn't been seen since.

"I'll ask you repulsive little brats one more time. Where is Trudy?"

Nobody replied. They had no idea either.

"You will tell me or I will-"

"Victor! Are you bullying the kids?"

A chorus of "Trudy!" echoed through Anubis house. They all ran to hug her. Instead of her usual happy squeal and hug, she stood there awkwardly.

"Some welcome, kids. Uh, does anyone mind trying to let me breathe a little?"

They all stepped away in surprise. Trudy never turned down a hug. What was going on?

Nina worried "Trudy, do you feel OK?"

"Never better, Miss Nina. I'm just a bit tired."

That made everyone wonder what was wrong, even Victor.

As Trudy turned to go to her room, her eyes turned red.

.

.

.

**This was a spur-of-the-moment thing, so not certain I'll be continuing this one either. But if you have any ideas, PM me. I'd like to know what you think could happen. Until next time, Random Dizzy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Trudy sat in her room. She laughed as her eyes turned red. This was always going to be fun. She knew she was soulless now, but that soul of hers still had a connection to her mind, telling her she was capable of love and compassion. She scoffed at that part of her. Love? Compassion? Yuck.

Victor knew that Frobisher-Smythe was in an old folks home and Caroline had disappeared. Mr Sweet had got his soul back and he had a slight crush on Trudy after that whole blow up. Victor had his soul and he would never change Trudy again.

So who would make her go evil? Trudy's mind sparkled happily. This was the one kind of love she wanted. Why she wanted it, she didn't know. But it made her happy without her soul to think that one day, she and the man who had hidden her soul as well as his own, would rule the world.

He'd told her that with her looks and natural charm, she'd have no problem getting what she wanted.

Who was it who had hidden his own soul and hers, too? He knew she would do anything for him with her soul, and without it, she was devoted.

Why did he want her evil? Why didn't he want to keep their souls where they belonged and see if she still wanted him?

How did he do it?

When did he decide he wanted her?

What made him want to take her soul from her in order to marry her?

Where did he put her soul?

She knew why, she knew who. She just needed to know when, what, where, and how. Then again...

In her mind, this was perfect. She liked knowing that she could cause more chaos and destruction with him. And who knew? Maybe their children would have souls, but be raised not to use them. Or raised to use their souls, but have it hidden away, like their parents.

This was something she was keen to discover. That unexplained love for babies must be on the core of her heart. She must know how to love a baby, she always had.

This man had already had his way with her, taking her soul and as he hoped her love for anyone and anything that wasn't him or theirs or herself. That made him happy.

Once they were married, he would put her soul back and see if she was still content to be his wife. Though he had the feeling that she would.

But how to break it to her once he put back her soul? He'd put his own back after he'd asked her to marry him, only his new bride-to-be had no idea.

Would she still be happy to be married without any memory of her wedding?

She didn't know what she was doing, but she was happy with it.

"Trudy!"

Sounded like someone had noticed her eyes glow a warm red in delight and happiness.

.

.

.

**Sorry it's kind of lousy. A little more will be revealed next time. Who do you think it was? Who is this new mystery guy? Review if you liked. Pm me if you have any ideas or guesses. You'll be very surprised at who it is. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

She turned, her eyes dark brown.

"Yes?" She looked at Nina, curious.

"Your eyes, they turned... red."

"No, they didn't. Look, sweetheart, my eyes are brown. Same as they were since I was born."

Trudy checked Nina's eyes while Nina saw hers.

* * *

It was the day of her wedding. Trudy walked down the aisle and to her new husband. He had his soul back, at least.

* * *

(**A/N: I had to skip the wedding, sorry. But trust me, you'll be thankful.**)

They were hiding in the gatehouse, where Trudy was given back her soul. She came out of the crypt, only to have her eyes covered instantly. She was carried back to her new home and that's where her new husband explained it all and revealed himself to be...

.

.

.

**And that part is coming very soon! Hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry that all the chapters were short and sort of rubbish. If you have any suggestions that you want to see happen in this or any of my stories, just PM me and I'll try to get them in. Review if you liked it! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Jasper! (**A/n: Ha ha, bet you didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did, I don't know.**)

"Trudy? Angel, are you OK?"

"Jasper? How did I get here? Did you just call me an angel?!" She was confused.

"Yes, my angel. You're at home." He tried to explain it gently.

"I live in Anubis house, not here. I'm sorry." She spoke rapidly in her increasing worry.

"No, Trudy, you don't. You live here now. You're... we're... married." He showed her the documents. Her eyes widened as she read them. She'd seen marriage documents, she knew her own signature.

"When did this happen? I don't remember getting married. And I don't remember you proposing. Am I...?" Then she went all big-eyed and scared.

"No, darling. As far as I know you're not pregnant. I'm actually not sure, though." He gave her a hug and she melted for it.

"It's OK, sweetheart. Calm down. You're my wife. That's all. Calm yourself down, my little beauty." He felt guilty, but he'd see if she was happy in the future.

She rubbed her hair on his neck, calming down like that. He kissed her hair and she was calm.

"Better?" He questioned gently.

"Mm, lots. Still a little bit confused, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I mean, even if I have forgotten, you wouldn't do what you chose to do and married me if you didn't want to."

"Trudy, I love you. I always have." He had the soft passion in an underlining tone.

She murmured "I love you, too."

That was more than enough for him. His new wife was happy and he'd see that she remained that way for ever.

.

.

.

**There we are. Do you think I should update this or make an epilogue for it or just complete and have done with? Review and tell me what you think. PM me if you have ideas for an epilogue. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
